For the Love of a Rock God
by PainOfLosingYou
Summary: Rin Kazumi moved away from her lavish lifestyle and over-bearing parents to pursue her dream of becoming a writer for the hot music magazine Rolling Rock and nothing is going to stop her, except maybe developing feelings for a rock god, having to choose between loyality or her dream, and surviving the crazy world of the music industry. Sesshomaru/Rin AU.


For The Love of a Rock God

**Authors Note: **This story will be different from other Inu Yasha stories and will combine my favourite things; the 80's, music, and Sesshomaru.

**Disclaimer: **I am merely a fan borrowing the Inuyasha gang.

_Chapter One_

She was feeling a mix of emotions; nervousness, excitement and a twinge of sadness. Rin Kazumi hugged her books to her chest as she glanced around the bustling Toyko College grounds.

'_You can do this Rin. This is what you've left home for, to prove to your parents you can make it without them and that you will be a successful writer_'. And with that thought in mind she took the first step toward her future.

She managed to find her first class, a grammar refresher course without any problems. She settled down in the middle row as the classroom began filling up.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice came from her left. Rin glanced up to see a good-looking guy standing there wearing a friendly smile.

"No it's free" she replied and he sat down.

"I'm Kohaku" he introduced himself once he was seated.

"My names Rin".

"Interested in being a writer?"

Rin nodded. "My dream is to write articles for a magazine".

"Oh yeah? What one?"

"Rolling Rock"

"You're into music?" he asked.

"Yes, I love music!" Rin replied.

"Do you like rock'n'roll?"

"It's one of my favourite types".

Kohaku pulled something from his pocket. It was a folded up flyer for a bar called the Sake-A-Go-Go. "You might have heard of this place" he said.

"Of course I have! It's a famous bar where lots of bands have played".

"Have you ever been?" he asked.

Rin blushed a bit. "I'm too young. I'm only 17"

"Well what if I said I could get you in?"

"Could you really?"

"If you're interested. There's some pretty good bands playing tonight".

"I'd really like to go".

"Cool. Meet me in front of the bar tonight at 7".

Rin nodded and then the professor began the lesson.

Kohaku and Rin only had a few classes together, he wanted to write and design comic books so he had more art classes while Rin was into more technical writing classes. They sat together in the classes they did have and Rin was feeling a bit better about her decision to go to the college instead of the Ivy League school in the States her parents wanted her to attend. She hadn't spoken to them since leaving last week. She quickly forced the thought of them out of her head as the last class ended. She ran into Kohaku and the young man he was with in the hall on her way to her locker.

"Hey Rin. This is my friend Shippo" Kohaku introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Rin" Shippo was also friendly.

"Are you into art too?" Rin asked indicating his notebook with a bunch of doodles on it.

He reddened a bit. "Yeah, I want to design album covers".

"That's cool" Rin said stopping at her locker.

She opened it to reveal the door lined with posters of a few of her favourite bands and singers.

"You like these guys?" Kohaku asked tapping the poster of a white haired, amber eyed guy clutching a white guitar. "Yeah Inuyasha is one of my favourite singers, and I think Mirkou is an awesome bass player but I like him the best" Rin indicated another poster.

"Sesshomaru huh?" Kohaku said. All their eyes landed on a tall, lean man looking bored as he peered toward the camera. His long white hair was tied into a ponytail as he wore his trademark stoic mask. He was very handsome, dark and mysterious, with the same eccentric look as his father and younger half-brother, probably why lots of women flocked to his shows. But he was also an amazing songwriter, singer, and guitar player.

"Yeah he's my favourite. Are you a fan?" Rin asked.

Shippo laughed when Kohaku just shrugged awkwardly.

"We've got to get going now. I'll see you tonight yeah?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

When Rin got off the bus in front of the run-down apartment building she now called home she felt a bit glum. She had such a nice home back in her hometown of Seto but this is all she could afford with the money she had in her savings account, and that wasn't going to last much longer. She needed to find a job but she wasn't going to worry about that tonight.

Instead she focused on choosing an outfit.

At exactly 7o'clock she stepped off the bus in front of the Sake-A-Go-Go. The street was dead except for Kohaku standing there.

"Seems a little dead" Rin commented.

"It doesn't open for another two hours" he said opening the door.

"Then why are we here so early?" she questioned as they entered the bar.

It was kind of dark, the stage was the only thing really lit up with green, blue and pink lights. People were setting up the stage and sweeping and cleaning the floors.

Kohaku vaulted over the bar. "Because I've got to stock the bar and get ready for tonight. I bartend here. Have a seat, can I get you something to drink?"

Rin felt her cheeks light up a bit. "I'm okay" she mumbled as she climbed on top of a barstool.

Kohaku raised a brow. "Money issues?"

Rin's face heated up even more. "How'd you know?"

"I saw the list you had written down in your notebook of things to do. Get a job was underlined like five times" he smirked.

"Yeah well I've kind of disobeyed my parents' wishes so they've cut me off. But I'll think of something" she always tried to think positively.

"Maybe I can help out. Stay here I'll be right back" and before Rin could question him he had vaulted back over the bar then hurried into the back.

Rin sat there for a few minutes looking around the bar, watching the people setting up the stage. She squinted when one of the guys plugging in the guitars caught her eye. At that moment he caught her looking at him. He waved then jumped off and trotted over to her.

"Hey Rin!"

"Shippo you work here too?"

"Yupp. I'm a roadie"

"That's interesting"

He shrugged. "It pays the bills and I get to see free shows all the time".

"I'm a bit jealous" she replied.

Just then Kohaku reappeared; a small, portly man with a white mustache was following him.

"Rin this is Myoga, he owns the place".

"Nice to meet you Rin. I heard you're looking for a job" Myoga said as he took her hand and shook it quickly then let it go.

Rin glanced shyly at Kohaku. "I am".

"Do you have any experience?"

Rin shook her head. "I've never had a job before".

Myoga twisted the end of his mustache deep in thought. "How are your organization and planning skills?"

"I do have experience with that. I use to help my mother plan dinner parties all the time. I really liked it".

"Well I need an assistant, someone to keep an eye on the talent when I can't. Between my time here and managing my recording studio, I don't have lots of time to watch them all. Think of it as babysitting " Myoga said.

"Yeah instead of whiny kids they're whiny rockstars" Shippo interjected.

"This requires someone who's got guts. You have to be able to stand your ground because they will push you. Can you handle that?" he asked.

Rin thought about it for a minute. She had guts, she moved away from everything she ever known to pursue a dream and she stood her ground against her over-bearing parents. Yeah she could handle it.

"I can do this".

"Well welcome aboard Rin. You can start tonight. They'll start arriving soon, make sure they have everything they need or they're throw fits" and with that Myoga bid her good-luck and took off toward the back again to his office.

"Welcome to the family Rin! But I better get back to setting up the equipment; don't want to hear any whining about out of tune instruments. Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fine!" Shippo also departed leaving Kohaku and Rin.

"I'll make some drinks for you to take back there when they get here so you start off on a good note" Kohaku jumped back behind the bar and Rin watched amazed as Kohaku poured a bunch of different liquids into several glasses and then neatly stacked them on a tray with ease and without a single drop spilt.

"These four drinks go to the first room" he said indicating two pink drinks, a ginger ale and rye and several shots of vodka. "And this bottle goes to the second room" he said placing a full bottle of sake on the tray.

"This whole bottle is for one person?" Rin asked.

"Yupp. Don't make a big deal about it either or it'll just put him in a worse mood than he probably already is" Kohaku said.

"Who?"

Kohaku smirked. "You'll see" he glanced at the gold watch he was wearing on his wrist. "They should be here now" he pushed the tray toward her. Rin must have looked nervous because Kohaku gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine Rin. Just don't let him smell you're fear".

"Who?" Rin blinked a few times but Kohaku was called away to help the other bartender begin stocking up for the night before he could answer.

Wondering what she had gotten herself into, she took a deep breath then grabbed the tray and headed to the back.

The back area was dimly lit. The smell of sweat, something sickly sweet, and vomit permeated the air. She could hear voices coming from the first room; a bass was being played and some girls were laughing. She knocked, a feminine voice told her to come in.

Rin stopped when her eyes landed on the occupants in the room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with a small dark haired woman to his right, and Miroku was occupying another couch with a taller, dark haired woman sitting beside him as he picked a few strings on the bass.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha don't be rude" the woman who was sitting beside him scolded him before smiling pleasantly at Rin.

"Sorry about him. Please come in".

Rin shuffled over feeling a bit nervous. She placed the tray on the table. "What's your name?" Miroku asked her giving her a lecherous smirk. He was known for being a bit of a ladies man.

"I'm Rin".

"It's nice to see a new face around here, especially a pretty one. I'm Miroku" he introduced himself as his eyes roamed her body.

"Stop being a pervert. She's just a kid" Inuyasha snapped at his bandmate.

"It's nice to meet you Rin. I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha and Sango" Kagome pointed toward them as she introduced them, ignoring the singer and bass player as they gave each other looks.

"Hey Rin, nice to meet you. And thanks for bringing some drinks. We need them when putting up with these two" Sango smiled at her as she took a pink drink off the tray also ignoring the boys who now shot her a funny look.

"No problem. I better drop this off next door now. It was nice meeting you all" Rin smiled at them trying not to show she wasn't nervous.

"See you around" Kagome said.

After getting over the shock of seeing one of her favourite bands she poised herself at the next door then knocked.

"What?" she heard a cold, emotionless voice answer.

"I brought a bottle of sake" Rin replied feeling her nerves spike again.

"Enter".

She opened the door and nearly fainted when she walked in.

Sesshomaru, her favourite musical artist was lounging on a leather couch in nothing but a pair of white hakama pants, strumming on his famous guitar, Tenseiga. The room was dark except for the glow of the moon cascading its rays upon and around Sesshomaru giving him a heavenly glow.

Rin tried to steady her heart beat as her chocolate brown eyes locked with his golden ones. He was handsome on posters, but those did not do him justice for in person he was breath-taking.

"Your name?"

"What?" Rin blinked out her of trance.

"What is your name?" he practically growled.

"It's Rin" she squeaked.

Sesshomaru placed Tenseiga gently on the ground beside the couch and sat up. "Pour" he flicked a glass across the table in her direction.

On shaky legs, she managed to cross the room toward him.

She uncorked the bottle of sake and managed to pour some into the glass as her hands shook. There was a powerful aura around him and it was putting Rin on edge.

He took the glass and knocked back the liquid, relishing the taste as it slid down his throat.

He slammed the glass down on the table making Rin jump.

"More" Rin quickly did as she was told, well aware of the smouldering look he was giving her. This time when he drank, he kept his eyes trained on her. Rin was practically squirming under his gaze. He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

He had four more drinks, making Rin pour all of them until the bottle was half empty. He seemed unfazed by the liquid however, a normal person would have been extremely intoxicated by now but Rin guessed he had built up a pretty good tolerance to it. There were rumors in the magazines that Sesshomaru was a heavy drinker and drug user but as he refused to do any interviews to defend himself and deny the allegations, people just assumed it was the truth.

Rin wondered if it bugged the stoic rockstar. Being a fan, she hated when people wrote lies about her favourite celebrities, thus the reason why she wanted to be a writer. She was going to write only truthful articles.

"You shouldn't drink anymore" Rin blurted out as her mind conjured up the article she read a few days ago about his drinking problem.

Sesshomaru raised a white brow. "Who are you to tell this Sesshomaru what to do?" his gaze narrowed, a bolt of fear struck through Rin.

"I didn't mean to be so rude but I'm a fan of yours and I just hate reading the lies in the magazines about you" she said earnestly.

Sesshomaru stared hard at her for a few moments before picking Tenseiga up again. "Leave".

Rin didn't have to be told twice. She hurried out of the room wondering if she had offended him and if she would lose her job.

She didn't see the small smile tug at Sesshomaru's mouth at her retreating form. "Hn", he began to strum, he just found inspiration for a new song in the form of a small woman named Rin.

_**I wanted to try my hand at something different and I just think Sesshomaru being a rockstar is kinda hot. He suits it. Hgope you enjoy. Please leave a review, constructive critism is also welcomed.**_


End file.
